elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bryling
essential status Would the essential npc status be due to the misc quest given by Pactur to give bryling a message about a late shipment? just a thought. Willhelm 55 (talk) 11:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ^ It is possible. First playthrough I never spoke to him or received the quest to deliver Bryling the message and she was killable. Second playthrough I got the quest before finding Bryling and she was marked as essential. I'm not too sure the details or why but if Bryling is not essential it is possible to glitch the quest where you have to deliver a message to her by first killing her, and then receiving the quest. The quest marker will to point to Bryling's body but obviously you cannot complete the quest. In reference to the previous question, no. that is not what makes her essential. it is still unkown, i don't even know the NPC you refer to, nor have i ever met him, or gotten a bryling-related quest, and she is essential. it appears to be random. MHarris7 (talk) 03:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) How to KIll Bryling I have done it, I have finally found how to kill her. Completing the quest bound until death on the dark brotherhood quest line will remove her marker and you can kill her. I have tested this on two differetn profiles after every other suggestion out there failed. This is correct, you can thank me later.WhiterunGuard (talk) 18:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Married to Erikur? It says there that she is married to Erikur. Could someone tell me where this info came from? 20:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Please help! I need some help! I'm kind of in a pickle. One day, I noticed that Bryling was wearing extremely rare clothes: the Fur Trimmed Cloak. Having already completed the full Dark Brotherhood questline, I killed her and looted her apparel. Unfortunately, her bodygaurd saw me, but I killed him and it said that all witnesses were killed, and ye when I stepped outside, gaurds attacked me! I didn't really mind, but after paying off my bounty things got frustrating: meanwhile, I had already assisted 5 people of Solitude, and had just finished saving up enough my gold to buy the house in Solitude. I went inside and talked to Falk Firebeard, but the chat option to buy a house was gone! Instead of praising me for helping him with the Wolf Queen quests like he did before, he said, "What do you want milk drinker?" Jarl Elsif also seemed angry with me, and said when I approched: "My blood boils when come near me!". I soon realised that because Bryling was a thane, it classified the Jarl and the Steward as her friends! And since when I killed her the bounty and witness system glitched or malfunctioned, the Jarl and Steward had "seen" what I had done! I simply couldn't reload, because I saved right after killing Bryling. Please help me solve this glitch! I really want that house in Solitude! 03:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Unless you are playing on the PC versions, thus having access to console commands, I doubt a solution is in sight for you, shy of reloading an old save or starting your game over again. I'm sorry. -- 03:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC)